A Bad Dream, Winry
by DaRkNeSs4IcHi
Summary: Dreams can be good or bad, a nightmare may look real but in the arms of someone who really cares it will dissolve and it will end. Winry's Version My first onseshot! EdxWinry!


**A Bad Dream**

**By: Ichi-chan (DaRkNeSs4IcHi)**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA (though I wish I do…), respecting FMA, I will do my best to make this Fic' realistic and acceptable. Hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^

_**Please Read and Review!!**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"**Mom! Dad!" I tried to call out as my parents' back continued to fade away into the darkness.**

"Don't leave me!" I tried to beg, but still unable to find my voice. I reached out for Dad, my hand stretching as far as I could go but still could not reach.

Dad vanished into the darkness first.

My sight got blurry, and Mom's figure began to blur as well, I reached for her next.

"Mommy! Come back!" I pleaded, finally locating my voice. I ran after her, now reaching with both hands as her silhouette seems to move farther away.

"Don't leave me!!!" I plead again.

Mommy suddenly turned. _"She finally heard me!"_ I thought with relief as I ran, more quickly now, towards her.

But when I was at arms reach she vanished! I saw her eyes tear before the darkness took her away too.

I cried and cried, wandering in the darkness. "Where's Daddy?! Where's Mommy?" I frantically thought.

"Mom?! Dad!?" I called them but no one answered. I ran aimlessly through the thick darkness, unsure of where my running would lead me.

My eyes began to hurt. I wiped the tears away to clear my vision. "Mom?! Dad?!" I called out again in desperation.

My legs began to ache and I felt weak with these tears that won't stop from overflowing. "Where are you guys?!" I asked as another stream of tears washed down my cheek.

"Please don't leave me!" I cried out as my legs gave way and I fell down. I cried there on the floor for what seemed like hours, or days, or even years. I couldn't tell how long, all I really knew was it was dark and Mom and Dad were nowhere in sight.

"Winry?" I heard someone called out. I looked up searching for the source of the voice. "Mom? Dad? Is that you?" I asked suddenly feeling relief. But when I turned to see who it was my heart faltered. It wasn't Mom or Dad.

It was Edward, 11 year old Edward.

I frowned in disappointment as tears weld up urgently in my eyes.

"What the heck are _you_ crying for?" He asked, I thought he sounded cocky.

I frowned even more, "Shut up Ed!" I retorted and turned my back on his, now, pissed face. "I wasn't cyring!" I lied as I wiped the tears angrily away.

"yes you were!" He answered back, _"Still pissed, I see." _My mind insignificantly registered. Then I heard Alphonse say, "Brother stop it!" in a low hiss that seemed like it was just for Ed to hear.

"_Hmp! Stupid Edward! Why can't he be nice like Al?!"_ I thought furiously as I remembered the cocky look on his face awhile ago. "You'll never understand!" I grumbled loud enough for him to hear, not bothering to look at Ed's face as I crossed my arms.

My irritation over shadowed my worry for Mom and Dad. Before I even thought of searching again I heard Alphonse cry, "Brother! Please! Someone HELP brother!!"

I turned, shocked by Alphonse's sudden plea. But Al wasn't there! A small part of my brain told me maybe he was next to me. All that was in front of me was Edward, cradled against the chest of a vintage armor.

I gasped in fright as I saw Edward covered in blood, his right arm and left leg was gone!!!

"Al what happened?!" I asked, turning to my side expecting to see Alphonse standing next to me, but Al wasn't there either. I turned again, searching for Al, but he was nowhere in sight! I turned to where Ed was cradled against the Armor's arms, but to my utter shock Ed and the Armor was gone!

"Ed?!" I called out, feeling my body tremble as I began to panic. "Ed answer me!!" I screamed as my knees buckled, I hadn't realized I was sobbing until I felt my body quiver from it.

Everyone was gone! No one stayed for me! I cried harder, burying my face in my hands.

"Why are you crying _again_ Winry?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Will you please stop crying over everything?" He sighed, sounding uncomfortable.

I looked up, my tears spraying everywhere as my head had jerked up.

"Edward?" I mouthed his name as my gaze locked with his. He had a peculiar expression on, it sort of seemed disapproving to me.

"Stop crying over everything." He told me again.

My heart swelled as I understood he hadn't left. "Edward!!" I cried out as I threw my arms around him, my tears flowing like crazy again.

I was so relieved. I was so glad he was here that I didn't hit him for complaining out loud, "Shheeesh! Get off me! Let go automail freak! I said let go!" I wasn't fully aware that he was trying to push me away.

"I'm glad you're okay!" I whispered, not really wanting him to hear the relief and happiness my voiced would betray.

But he heard me…

"Who's okay?" He asked as he gripped my shoulders tightly and slowly pushed me away. It wasn't forceful, but it felt odd. I noticed that the hand gripping my left shoulder felt harder and colder than the hand gripping my right.

I automatically looked at it, and my felt eyes grew wide as it spotted the automail hand that was placed on my shoulder instead of Edward's.

My head immediately snapped back up to look at Edward as a series of questions escaped my lips. "Edward what happened to your arm?! Where did you get that?! When did you get that?!" I asked it all in just one breath.

But then I froze, Edward wasn't looking at me, his eyes were blank and he was covered in blood again.

It felt like time had frozen as well.

After what seemed like forever in that one heart beat I reached out numbly, not comprehending the intention behind my actions, but as my fingers touched his face his automail exploded. My body, reacting instinctively, covered my ears as I screamed in surprise. I fell back as pieces of his automail scattered by my feet.

"What's happening?!" I asked as my eyes shot back to Ed and, for what seemed like the thousandth time, I froze. Edward fell back, his blood scattering everywhere in the darkness.

As his body hit the floor I saw the blood in my peripheral vision melt the darkness away and turned it to a sea of crimson liquid.

"NO!" I screamed but did not reach out, Ed was already gone in the sea of his own blood.

"NO! NO! NO! EDWARD!!!" I cried out as my vision began to blur again.

"_Mom and dad is gone! I can't find Al! Now Ed is gone too?!" _I cried and cried. "Not Ed too!" I pleaded, burying my face in my hands again.

I felt my body violently tremble as I cried harder here, next to the sea of Edward's blood.

"Winry! Winry! WAKE UP WINRY!" Someone was screaming, but the voice sounded detached, my body continued to shake.

"WINRY!" It yelled again, louder this time. Bewildered, my eyelids flew open. It was still dark but I could make out the walls of my room with just the faint light coming from the open door.

"Winry? Winry it was just a dream okay?!" The boy in front of me yelled in panic, some part of my brain told me he was trying to soothe me, but was just too agitated to do it properly.

"See? I'm okay!" Ed was saying with that same, too-panicked-to-be-soothing voice, and shook my shoulders.

So the trembling and shaking wasn't entirely made by my violent sobs.

"It was just a dream okay?" He said as he sat me up a bit so that I could stare back into his eyes.

Edward looked scared silly.

"_Edward's okay??"_ my mind began to comprehend again, I blinked, just to make sure he was really there. "Edward!!" I sobbed as I flung myself on him. We fell back on my bed. Edward's trying to free himself from my grasp, my mind had noted, but I didn't care. Edward was here! The horror wasn't real!

"Edward I was so scared!" I chocked the words out as it was hard to talk through my violent sobs. "I was so scared!" I whined, pulling myself closer to him.

Edward's struggle to escape faltered as I sobbed into his chest.

"I was so scared." I repeated, staining his shirt with my tears.

I felt his arms wrap around me then. He patted the back of my head as he settled in next to me.

"Silly, it was just a dream." His voice sounded strained as he forced it to sound soft and reassuring.

I whined incoherently as I felt him pat me again, "Don't leave me okay?" I said through sobs as the recollection of the dream sent a new wave of terror down my spine. I pressed myself harder against his chest, as if making sure he was still there and checking if his heart was still beating.

"Shhhh…." I heard him croon. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream, go back to sleep." He assured me, as he stroked the length of my hair.

As if he felt the horror not leaving my system he added. "I won't leave so don't worry." His words felt reassuring enough that my body immediately relaxed, my eyelids grew heavy and my body felt exhausted.

I leaned my head comfortably against his chest before I could drift back to unconsciousness.

I think I heard him say, "Man, you scared me. I was shocked to hear you cry my name out as I passed your door." Then I felt something soft press against my forehead before I finally pass out.

**End of A Bad Dream**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ichi Notes:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**Thank you for reading this fic!**

**EdxWinry forever!**


End file.
